


You and me forevermore

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The damn cat rubs up against his ankle and his old heart nearly gives out on him.He hears a soft meow and scoffs. "You know I only put up with you because I love him, don't you?"





	You and me forevermore

The flat is quiet when he closes the door behind them. Sounds of the traffic outside their living room window a dulled grating sound but it is a familiar thing now, so Boris barely registers it as he carries their groceries to the kitchen. 

Mid-afternoon sun slips on the linoleum and he wonders if he should start preparing their dinner now or wait a little later until Valera has called to say that he is on the way home from the office. He stands there, considering and weighing all his options, before putting everything away. Valera will be fine if dinner is a little late if it meant they could prepare it together.

The damn cat rubs up against his ankle and his old heart nearly gives out on him.

"Fucking beast," He huffs, rubbing a hand over his chest. He eyes up the feline, reaching into the cupboards for its treats and flicking on to the creature. He hears a soft meow and scoffs. "You know I only put up with you because I love him, don't you?"

Boris sets about opening the kitchen windows, putting a kettle on for some coffee.

The twice damned cat meows again, being an absolute pest until it realises that Boris isn't about to bow to its' wiles, and takes to the window, jumping out into the garden they share with the rest of the neighbours. 

Valera will be looking for it when he comes home - the second thing after a kiss from Boris - but the critter will be back before midnight, so there is no worry. He waits for As he cracks the novel he left on the table to the page he left it, he leans back in his chair, content to read in the sunshine.

He must have drifted off because when he shakes himself to wakefulness, the kitchen is twilight lit by the glow of their neighbour's kitchen lights and for a moment he is caught by a momentary confusion of lost time. 

Their kitchen lights flicker on and he turns to see Valera smile at him from the doorway. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You're home," Boris sets his book aside, standing and stretching himself carefully. "You didn't call."

"I was at Ulana's office for the afternoon and I thought it better to just surprise you." Valera tilts his head bashfully, shrugging as he holds out a bouquet of happy daffodils. These must be some late in the season blooms but it curls an amused lift on the corner of Boris' lips. 

"You shouldn't have." He laughs, taking them. "You old romantic, you."

"Only for you, my love."

Boris shakes his head, still laughing even as he leans in for a quick kiss before slipping away to find their only decently sized vase that could fit this bouquet. Valera moves in tandem with him, turning to their pantry. They chat about what to have for dinner when the blasted sound of a cat's meow comes from the window.

It's all he can do to not roll his eyes at the way Valera hurries to the cat, cooing about preparing it a plate of kippers as well. "Oh, don't sulk," Valera chuckles, looking right at Boris, fingers scratching the furry fleabag behind the ears. "You know I love you the most."

"As you should," Boris huffs. But the syllables carry no heat within them besides that of pure, unadulterated fondness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
